Macabre
by Youhaveabadconnection
Summary: Macabre: ghastly: shockingly repellent; inspiring horror...Jacob is killed, and with his death goes a great deal of what has always made Renesemee ONESHOT


_So this is my first Twilight story. Own all the books (nothing else) and this little oneshot hit me while I was doing dishes._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When Nahuel came back fifty years after saving my family from a gruesome end, my mother wanted desperately to believe his intentions were "honorable". She turned a blind eye to the anger he showed my Jacob, and the rest of the pack. She cast deaf ears upon the skirmishes that took place out of sight from the humans.

But even she couldn't ignore the carnage that was my beautiful husband

When Jasper had returned from a hunting trip with blood still upon his hands, and a wild look in his eyes, I knew. The bastard had killed my soul mate.

_My Destiny_

How do you face eternity without your other half? I was no longer complete. I'd always had Jacob; we'd done everything together, joined at the hip.

I stayed in the empty house he'd built for us on the cliffs of La Push for three months, but eventually the sound of the waves, crushing my soul, forced me out.

I traveled for a decade or so, within the constraints of North America. I walked the streets of New York, remembering our honey-moon, passing by the hotel we spent our wedding night._** -a flash of pain, blood dripped the sheets, she didn't even think about the fact she'd bleed. He'd growled at her, her rare submissiveness an aphrodisiac to his long awaited desire-**_ We'd come, hung out in the Village for six months. I'd found then that drugs had an interesting effect on me, and so it became again.

I travelled to Texas, standing in front of our deserted ranch house, remembering running through the desert with him on all fours beside me. _**–the first time she'd come outside, watching him sitting on his haunches. He'd spun around, staring at her naked body in the moonlight. It turned out the wolf wanted her as much as the man.**_

Eventually, my hatred couldn't be contained any longer, and I tracked the coward to his home in South America.

I arrived too late.

The night I arrived, I found Jasper laying there, the sweet, cloying smell still permeating the air. I took my revenge on a neighboring village, slaughtering everyone, my dark angel beside me. When we'd destroyed them all, he took me, rolling through the blood that had begun to clot around us.

We took command over a small city in England, Jasper and I. Lovers at night, partners during the day. Once a month, he'd leave for "business" and come back with _her_ scent all over him. I wasn't angry; he loved us both, and needed us both, and because of that, I was willing to share.

But even that small amount of peace, if you could call it that, couldn't last. Eventually, after nearly a century, I returned from my hunt to find our house (it was hardly a home, after all) on fire. He stood upon the tiled roof, and smiled at me sadly. But it was _her_ name he spoke as he landed among the flames.

Australia then, feeding on locals and tourists alike. _She_ met me there, in mourning, as I was, for him. We spent the evening talking about the unblemished past, and the night entwined in cool sheets.

I left the following morning. I landed in Volterra, where Caius welcomed me with open arms. I was a pet, and I felt his eyes burning through my black cloak, desire driving him insane. He'd tried to corner me, and my request was simple.

Jane was killed the following week, and his brothers were quietly assassinated.

We ruled for nearly a century, he and I. the city wasn't allowed to change.

Now I stand here, the city in flames around me, tongues of fire licking at the bottoms of my feet. And all I see is you, my love. Your warm brown eyes as you made love to me. Your strong hands, wonderful laugh. How could you have left me so? I was unable to avenge it, and now I'm truly alone, a wretched thing. Your brothers have long since passed with their wives, and my family is a shambles. My house is destroyed, and in the breeze I hear you calling my name…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_A house on the cliffs of an old reservation held the latest descendants of an ancient family. Carol Black held her daughter, Bella, as her son, Sam looked along the ragged edge of land_

"_Mama," he suddenly called. "Who are those people?"_

_Carol followed her sons gaze. There, upon the ruins of the old cabin stood an illusion of a large Quileute man, and what was obviously his beautiful bride. They kissed passionately, and faded into oblivion._

"_Yuck" muttered Sam._

_A single tear dropped down her face. Her Great-Grandfather had been telling the truth in her bedside stories all along. And now the Princess, and her shining Prince could be happy for eternity._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_A/N So there ya have it. It's destructive and macabre, and that's how it's supposed to be. Sorry about killing Jasper and Jacob, I really do love them_


End file.
